Emergency medical technicians (EMTs) face a related common challenge in their daily duties. The heavy lifting of medical equipment and patients up and down flights of stairs places all EMTs at risk for experiencing frequent back injuries. Current back braces are designed to lock the back muscles and spine in one position, limiting mobility, creating discomfort, and restraining the user from doing their work.